Legacy II:Bloodlines
by Vampi
Summary: Sequel to Legacy. Xiaoyu and Jin's son is back to wreck havoc on there lives along with the other Tekken fighters. Ken brought someone from Jin's past. But can he trust Ken who is either a valuable ally or deadly enemy. CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED!
1. Default Chapter

Legacy II: Bloodlines  
Note from Author: Hey Vampi here, this is the sequel to the long awaited Legacy story that ended in early February or January. To all new readers please read my first Legacy story chapter 24 to give you a slight idea what's going to happen in this new sequel, and to old readers, welcome back and its cause of you I typed up the sequel hope you enjoy and this will be the final story for the Legacy series (A decent ending, promise ) Well, enjoy and please review. Your reviews are what get me going and if ya want suggest some ideas please do or contact me at www.neonstar00@hotmail.com Thanx.  
Chapter 1  
Lee Chaoloan was looking through his Chaoloan Enterprises Stock papers. Reviewing every single investment. It was late in the neon-infested streets of Tokyo, 2 am to be exact. But Lee was a hard worker, he always was even when he was working for Heihachi.or even Kazuya. His secretary left long ago, so he was completely alone with only security guards roaming the building halls. A few minutes later Lee was asleep at his desk. The glossy wooden entrance to his office then slid open. A dark figure came out with a leather clad trenchcoat hugging his waist and broad shoulders, the coat almost covering his entire chest like some kind of Chinese Fighting uniform with a gold trimmed mandarin collar. The individual was wearing knee high leather boots with some sort of long knives attached to them. Lee felt the stranger's presence and lifted his head up.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my office?" Lee inquired. Lee could not see the person's face clearly. It was hidden in shadows, it's like the shadows adjusted to every feature to his face. "Who am I? I'm your stroke," said the silhouette. Lee had a puzzled expression on his angelic looking face. "My stroke?" Lee said confused. "Yes.your stroke," said the silhouette as it shifted and took out a metallic object. The figure then walked towards Lee's desk slowly, making eerie sounds with its footsteps. Lee then stood up. "I suggest you leave before I call security," Lee said picking up the phone. "I don't think so," said the figure as quick as a cat brush away every supply off of Lee's desk including the phone. Lee then saw who the individual was: Kenjiro Kazama. "Kenji? Is.that you?" said Lee unbelievably looking at Jin and Xiaoyu's son with his white frosted hair and psychotic look in his eyes. Lee then glanced down and saw that Kenjiro was holding a syringe. But that wasn't what really caught Lee's eyes, it was Kenjiro's hand, it was totally metallic.or was it steel? Like something you saw from a Terminator film.  
  
"Not Kenjiro, Ken Mishima. Former mercenary of the Red Scorpion organization, and soon to be CEO of the former Chaoloan Enterprises, and son to also..Kazama Jin and Xiaoyu Ling.but no one cares about that, so don't spread it around okay," said Ken softly. "What happened to you?" said Lee getting a bit intimidated by a man that's just a junior from him. "What happened? I asked myself that everyday, why didn't my biological bastard of a father-no pun intended-did not wear protection when he fucked that piece of nice ass of a lover he has and created me. Why don't I just stabbed you to death with my signature weapons.Why?,Why?.why? You're soon going to be asking yourself that one day. Asking yourself, what did Lee Chaoloan deserve to get a sudden stroke by a mysterious cause? Or why he was adopted to this cursed family? So many questions.so.little time and carelessness to answer. Now be a good former CEO and stand still," said Ken with a psychotic look as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Get away from me Kenjiro. I don't want to hurt you," said Lee going into his fighting stance. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! My name is NOT Kenjiro.its Mishima Ken. Kenjiro is dead.and I am his true rebirth. That damn son of a bitch nephew of yours killed my.my.," said Ken as his voice started to suddenly crack with emotion. Ken then shook his head, like trying to change his personality in some way. "Now..where were we?" said Ken as he quickly walked towards Lee. Lee then kicked Ken's hand that was holding the metallic syringe. Suddenly Lee cried out in pain and held his ankle. "What the hell?" said Lee looking up at Ken's arm, the syringe was still in his grasp. "Oh yeah.my arm. I cut it off.blah, blah, blah I just want to get this over with I'm really tired and I have things to do.like watch TV and ice pick Kazuya out of cryosleep. You know typical stuff to destroy Jin," said Ken as he grabbed Lee's grayish white hair.  
  
"AHHHH!" cried Lee out in pain. Ken's metallic arm almost ripped Lee's hair from his scalp possibly his skull with more pressure. "Say nite nite, sweet prince," said Ken as he injected the syringe into Lee's neck. "NOOOO! Kenjiro, please don't do this.," said Lee as Ken let him go. Lee then got an immense headache suddenly. He felt his brain throbbing almost, as he crashed through his glass coffee table. "Help.me," said Lee as he collapsed on the floor and went almost into a seizure state. Ken then leaned on the wall and tilted his head to the floor prone Lee Chaoloan. " No.shut up I'm trying to enjoy your stroke. Lucky its not nerve gas okay," said Ken. Ken then a few seconds later exited the office leaving Lee looking up at the ceiling with glassy, empty eyes.  
  
Ken was back at the secret Mishima Zaibatsu facility room. He took out a steel hospital gurney and moved the huge block of ice that contained the cryosleep induced Kazuya Mishima. Ken then got a bottle of soda and poured it into a glass. He then started to ice pick chunks of ice. He then picked a bit of it to put tiny ice cubes into his drink. "Hmm.should I ice sculpt a swan?" said Ken. Two hours later Ken was almost complete in picking out Kazuya from the block of ice. He then hammered the pick again and dug it to Kazuya's leg. "Awww shit! Damnit, I hope he heals fast or something with this cyrosleep slumber he's in," said Ken. A few seconds later, Ken pick that last chunk of ice as Kazuya was now de-iced from the cryosleep. "Man, Jin is so going to get a surprise from dear ole daddy," said Ken admiring Kazuya. Ken then looked at Kazuya's leg in amazement. The ice pick wound he did earlier to him started healing before his eyes. The actual skin was regenerating. "Wow, science is the world," said Ken as he started to punch Kazuya. "Wake up ya sleeping beauty. Your charming.prince or whatever the fuck is here to rescue you from that temporary sleeping haze. Come on now," said Ken as he at first gave light punches but then started to go hyper and give a barrage all at once.  
  
Ken saw bruises from the punches he gave to Kazuya but his skin would just go back to its original skin tone. "Hmph!" sighed Ken. "Damn wake the hell up already," said Ken as he leaned on a wall and smoked a cigarette he stole from Lee's desk drawer. Ken then looked at a computer screen where a diagram of Kazuya's DNA was. His DNA was quite unstable and looked like he lost a lot of blood before he was induce in cryosleep. Ken then quickly got a blood donor kit and started delivering his own blood to a plastic pack. Later on he plunged a tube with a needle at the end to Kazuya's artery. "This should help a bit," said Ken. A few seconds later Ken's blood was inside Kazuya. "This should work. We're the same blood type.I think," said Ken unsure.  
  
A few moments later, abruptly Kazuya's eyes opened as he slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He look disoriented somewhat. "Hey there stranger. How ya feeling?" said Ken with a cigarrette in his mouth while speaking. Kazuya just look at him with that disoriented look. "I know I know. Its not heaven.nor hell. Well, maybe hell. But hey, how ya feeling kiddo?" said Ken as he slapped Kazuya hard on the back. Kazuya then looked at Ken with wide eyes with an angry look to them. "Ok. Guess you're confused what the hell you're doing here with a huge block of ice and a gizzlion of these lil gizmos around," said Ken. "Jin.," said Kazuya in a whisper. "What.Gin? You want some Gin? Hey I wouldn't blame you. I would want booze myself," said Ken. Kazuya then grabbed Ken by the collar. "Jin.where is he?" said Kazuya with a dazed look. " Oh that Jin. Nah, that one is bad for your health...unless you want to be the antidote to it. You will see him soon. I promise you," said Ken with a devilish smile. Kazuya then looked up and down at Ken slowly. "Who are you?" Kazuya replied breathing deep breaths.  
  
"I'm hurt that Uncle Heihachi did not mention me. I'm your cousin, Ken Mishima," said Ken with a fake innocent smile. Kazuya then held himself with his arms. Ken then covered him with a blanket. "Everything will be alright. Trust me," said Ken as he looked at Kazuya with a sinister look.  
  
A few moments later Ken escorted Kazuya back to the Mishima estate. He walked him to his familiar room as Kazuya tried to figure everything out. Ken then went to the balcony of the mansion. "Sazuki, I see you came to say hello to an old friend," said Ken. "Hello fellow Red Scorpion soldier," said a figure that jump to the roof and landed on the edge of the balcony. "You mean FORMER Red Scorpion operative," said Ken with his arms crossed. "I see you changed your name again to your true family name, Ken.is what you go by now?" said the Red Scorpion ninja. "Not much of a change though," Ken said as he looked up at the moon. "I see you resurrected Mishima Kazuya. Why?" said Sazuki. "Why again huh? That's for me to know.and for you.to find out when I please," said Ken with a devious smile.  
  
"You're always the one with surprises. Even in the Red Scorpion fighting academy. Red Scorpion is still pissed off that you sold information of the Ergheiz gem and sword to another organization. Though in some way, its still not the same without you Ken. I think they still want you back. You are a most valuable asset. Red Scorpion once considered you either as a valuable alley or the most deadliest enemy. So which side you on.and what are you planning with the Mishima clan?," said the ninja warrior. "Just a heartwarming family reunion. And Red Scorpion shouldn't consider me a deadly enemy. I AM deadly and an enemy," said Ken with a psychotic look in his eyes. "Of course. You were stuck in the Middle East not only with Masada but after your true origin was found out I heard," said Sazuki. "Yes.that's why I picked these babies," said Ken holding a pair of twin semitar swords. "Though I still love my sai's. But.weapons make me feel.more manly," said Ken looking at his reflection.  
  
"So.share the plan. Maybe I can be of some use," said Sazuki. "You'll see and observe my dear friend. I'm planning to use my dear grandfather.or should I say cousin for now, to kill my biological father for.what he did to Masada," said Ken clenching his fists at the memory of Masada's body on the glass shattered floor. "AH! Good old vengeance. Never get sick of those. Always come with surprising results. Not to sound like a prude or something, but what if Kazuya cannot kill his offspring," said Sazuki. "Sazuki, one thing you must know, you always have to plan for the unexpected. Even if you're so sure about yourself. What do you mistake me for.a sociopath madman? There's always a back-up plan. I'm always one step ahead. But let's see how Kazuya delivers from the person who put him in his frozen slumber" said Ken looking up at the lit window where Kazuya was.  
  
Kazuya was in his ornate looking bathroom looking at his reflection. The cryosleep actualy healed all those scars he had gotten from G Corporation experiments. He didn't look like his rightful age. He seemed more youthful like when he was at his prime. But he still looked pale with tired eyes, even though he slept for God knows how long. He layed on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. All he kept thinking about was Jin and the hurt in his eyes from long ago. He vaguely remembered what happened. Kazuya only knew he had to see his son who put him in cryosleep in the first place. Kazuya then narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.  
  
"So what's the next step?" said Sazuki as he finished hearing Ken's plan for Kazuya and Jin. "I have to visit someone in Arizona. They have this phat pendent I want. That's a very important step.very important," said Ken as he smirked.  
  
Okay guys hope you liked this chapter. And there are tons of more goodies in store. So stay tuned--Vampi 


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy II: Bloodlines  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Bernardine, it's breakfast! Come down," yelled Michelle spreading butter on a pair of toasted bread. "Coming grandma. I'm almost done," said Bernardine washing her magenta red hair and picking an outfit. She put on her jewelry, which mostly made her look a bit of gothic, punk, and some Native American jewelry. She looked at her medallion her mother Julia gave her when she was a child. It was her favorite piece of jewelry. Her mother once told her it once was an important piece to control a great God from the heavens, she always loved when she heard that story. Her grandmother, Michelle always told of her great-grandparents, Julia and Bernard Chang. Bernardine respected the tribe and her Korean ancestry very much, though Hwoarang rarely talked about his past. Only thing she remembered is that Julia would get upset when Hwoarang would steal a toy from Toys R Us to give to her. Bernardine then looked outside the window where she saw her motorbike, which her father Hwoarang gave her when she was just 9 years old. She loved both her parents very much, Julia for her loving warmth and wisdom, and Hwoarang for his rebellious and cool side.  
  
Michelle was setting the table while frying sausages for her and her grandchild. Suddenly there was a loud burst. Michelle jumped, startled by the sound. It came from the living room. Michelle then saw a group of soldiers wearing vast armor on them. But one in particular wasn't wearing all the protective clothing. He had white frost hair, he was tall, buff, and young.and also he looked a bit familiar. "Who are you? Why are you invading my home?" asked Michelle. "Who we are is none of your business Lady. Where is the medallion?" asked Ken. "What?" asked Michelle puzzled. "The Medallion. You know, the one to control Toshin. The one from your tribe.Michelle Chang.isn't it?" said Ken tilting his head. "I know nothing of it. I threw it away long ago," said Michelle. Ken then walked up to her and looked into her eyes. They both stared at each other, the young man then narrowed his eyes. "You're lying," said Ken. Michelle just looked at Ken without speaking, straightening herself, determine for them never to seize their hands on the medallion.  
  
"Search the house. Ransack everything you see," ordered Ken to the soldiers. Wait a minute, I know these people. Long ago.when they kidnapped my mother Julia.The Tekken Force, thought Michelle as her eyes widen in shock. "No! Get out of my house," said Michelle going into her fighting stance and glancing upstairs, hoping her granddaughter was alright and hiding. But Michelle knew better, Bernardine inherited Julia's and Hwoarang's intensity, she was suddenly a bit afraid of what was about to commence. Ken held that cold gaze at her, studying her almost. "Who is upstairs?" asked Ken. "Get out of my house. I threw the medallion in a lake. You have no business here. You're just wasting your time," said Michelle. "I'll be the judge of that," said Ken.  
  
The Tekken Force was going threw every closet and drawer then saw. Once they approached a closed bedroom doored they kicked it open only to find a swift kick in there face. "Who the hell are you people?" said Bernardine as she as she did Hwoarang's Ripoff kick (f,F+3) making the Tekken soldier hit the wall bringing some of his compatriots falling down. Bernardine then ran downstairs to her grandmother only to see a tall, handsome young man. He looked familiar, but she couldn't put a face to the name. Bernardine just stared at the man, he looked so.different it was hard to concentrate on something else. "Bernardine, RUN!" shouted Michelle. Ken then looked at the young girls neck which she wore an ornate looking medallion. Ken eyes then widen a little as he approached the girl as he was about to snatch the medallion off her. Bernardine knew the man's actions were not benign. She then did Hwoarang's Fade-Away kick (u/b 4). Ken then touched his stomach where the girl hit him he then looked up.  
  
"No. My mother gave me this," said Bernardine clutching the medallion. "Like I give a shit gurl. Now hand it over before I beat the shit out of you," said Ken approaching her again but ready if she attacks. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Michelle as she did her Dashing Left Elbow (f, F+1). Ken then did Jin's Front Thrust Kick ( f+4). Michelle then staggered a bit holding her ribs. "Grandma," replied Bernardine worriedly. "Ahhh FREAKIN HELL,BITCH GIVE ME THE MEDALLION!" shouted Ken angrily at the young girl. Ken had a fierce look in his eyes, but Bernardine was ready for him. "Come and get it then," said Bernardine. "I will," smirked Ken as he walked towards her again. Bernardine then did Hwoarang's Hard Rocker to Ken's face ( 4 F+4). Ken then stepped back a little and rubbed his chin. He then did a bit of a laugh as he did Jin's Left and Right Elbow ( b+1 for Left and f+2 for Right). The girl held her face which gave Ken the great opportunity to strike her down. Ken then did Jun's Crescent Kick (F+4). Making the girl fall on her knees. Ken then grabbed the girl's magenta red hair to make her face him. "A bitch on her knees is good for only one thing," said Ken as snorted.  
  
Michelle never felt angry before.until that moment. She then did her lashing arrow at the side of the man's head ( f,f 2) "UGH!" sighed Ken as he let go of the girl's hair. Michelle then leaned down to check on Bernardine. "Are you okay honey?" asked Michelle. Bernardine coughed a bit. "I'm fine grandma. But.I so want to kill his ass for this," said Bernardine as she stood up. "No.leave. I don't want you to get hurt," said Michelle. "NO! Mom and Dad taught me these arts for a reason. And its time I showed him how much I learned," said Bernardine. Bernardine then ran to him executing Hwo's Hunting Hawk air kicks ( U/F+3,4,3). Ken's breath literally was taken away from his lungs. What an interesting move.I must practice that, thought Ken as he got up. "Get out of my house motherfucker," spat Bernardine. Ken then smirked as he did Forward Punch Double Lift Kicks (F+1, 4). Bernardine's neck then snapped back. Ken then did Jin's Spinning High Kick ( u/f 3) as the girl when staggered and held onto a wall. She sidestepped but Ken then did Jun's Cartwheel Stomp ( 3+4). Bringing the girl falling on her stomach.  
  
Ken was in a rage and brought out his gun to shoot Bernardine in back of the head. "NO!" shouted Michelle as she covered Bernardine's body with her own. Michelle then weep and she took of Bernardine's necklace. "Here.Take it and leave," cried Michelle as she held it out with her hand. Ken just looked at the two girls, in a trancelike state. A memory then popped up from long ago. One he didn't recognize  
  
"No don't kill my daddy," said young Kenji who was just 8 yrs old. Covering his body over Jin's. "Kenji.don't," said Jin weakly from a gunshot wound to the leg. "Get out of my way you little brat," said Masada as he grabbed Kenji's hair and threw him a few feet away"  
  
Michelle just looked up at the young man. "Sir.SIR!" said a Tekken Force soldier. "What.WHAT!" said Ken annoyed. "The helicopter is ready for our return, is there anything else---," said the soldier until Kenji held his hand up to silence him. "No.there will be nothing else," said Ken as he snatched the medallion from Michelle's hand. Michelle then held her bruised face granddaughter in her arms crying. As Ken came out the Arizona house he saw his ninja friend Sasuki. "What's the medallion for Ken?" asked Sasuki. "A very important piece of a very brilliant back up plan I have cooking in the oven. You'll see when I actually put it to use Sasuki. Now come," said Ken as he stepped into the helicopter.  
  
A few hours later in the afternoon Ken arrived at the Mishima Manor. "HONEY I'M HOME!" shouted Ken. Kazuya came downstairs annoyed at Ken's annoying ways. "Where were you? Where did you bring the Tekken Force to?" said Kazuya rubbing his forehead. "To a camping trip. Nothing of your concern I assure you," said Ken taking off his trenchcoat. "Don't play with me kid. Where did you bring my company's---," said Kazuya until Ken broke him off. "Your company? If I'm not mistaken, its still under the rule of Lee Chaoloan, your beloved little brother you love.oh so.little or much, I don't really care," scoffed Ken. "What? What's happened with Lee.Tell me," said Kazuya seething through his teeth. "Oh.he had a bit of a health scare," said Ken. "How big?" said Kazuya with his arms crossed. "Just a little stroke. Big enough I'd say," said Ken shining his Sai's. "Why do I have a feeling that you were involved in some way with that? Then again, your annoying chatter can induce even cancer," said Kazuya. " Lil ole me? Give a stroke to Chaoloan.no dear cousin," said Ken.  
  
"About the cousin thing, I never heard from Heihachi I had other relatives.besides his miserable self," said Kazuya sitting on his fave black leather cushion chair. "Well, dear old Hei never like to fuss about us. A mere family reunion can induce a riot between us," said Ken. Kazuya just looked at Ken. "Its not nice to stare. Besides, I hope you didn't have any parties while I was gone," said Kenji. Kazuya then rolled his eyes as he stood up. Ken then saw a tiny photograph drop out of Kazuya's pocket. "Ah! I see even the most darkest minds fall in love once in awhile," said Ken admiring the picture of Jun Kazama. "Give that back that's my property," said Kazuya snatching it away from Ken's grasp. Ken then laughed. "Ya know.I can probably go out and find some cheap whore that looks like her to sooth those lonely nights you're having," said Ken. Kazuya never felt so disrespected in his life. He then grabbed Ken by the collar and brought him to his face. "How DARE you talk to me like that you piece of worthless shit. You know nothing about her. If I ever hear you say that again.it will be the last thing you ever say. You are a relative no doubt about that I can see some resemblance to me unfortunately. But you are no different then even my own father. So watch your mouth.very closely," said Kazuya as he gave his infamous Godfist punch.  
  
Ken then fell to the ground holding his face, feeling it throb with pain. "Show me that move. Teach me," said Ken as he looked up at Kazuya. "You're not fucking worth it. Get out of my site," Kazuya said walking up the stairs. "You should be groveling on your knees that I save your pathetic ass from cryosleep. If you want to defeat your son you should treat me with some respect. I am the way to defeat him like it.or not. Either way you will teach me," said Ken. "I work alone, and I grovel to no punk ass kid," said Kazuay in the middle of the stairs. "Then suck up your stupid pride. Sooner or later you will teach me. Whether by force.or just by bashing your brains out. Jin was quite easy on you to put you in cryosleep for all these years. I won't have the same compassion as he does. You'll be sharkfood with your remnants in a can of tuna if it was my way," said Ken as he slammed the door as he exited the mansion.  
  
It was a sunny afternoon the next day, and as always Jin was feeding the ducks deep within the Yakushima forest. He's done this for years ever since he was a small child with his mother. He knew every duck, especially one that approached him every once in awhile. "Ah! What is this? You have a child I see huh?" said Jin as he threw some breadcrumbs. There was a male duck and behind him was a little baby duck hiding behind him too shy to show himself to humans. The father duck then nudge his duckbill to the little duckling, the little one then ate a single piece of a breadcrumb as he hid again behind his father. Jin then sat on the grass leaning his back on a tree trunk overlooking the lake. Again his memory wander when he passed on this tradition to Kenjiro. He hasn't seen Kenjiro in 10 years. Ever since Masada Kintamura revealed to him that the man formerly known as Kenichiro Kintamura, was his long lost kidnapped child. Now turned some hired mercenary with a dozen or so homicide's and alleged suicides under his belt. Jin was so ashamed, the loving son he hoped to find again was just a menacing threat. Though Jin never knew what happen to Kenjiro after he escaped Lei Wulong's grasp and escaped to parts unknown. Jin then remembered the sweet days when he was with his son.  
  
"Okay Kenji, break up the bread and then just throw them on the water. And you'll see a little surprise," said Jin as he crouched down to his son's tiny height. "Okay papa," said Kenjiro as he broke the bread into small pieces and threw them in the lake. A few minutes later ducks waddle towards the breadcrumbs. Kenji was enthralled by them as he looked up at Jin and smile. One baby duck then went up to them. "Go ahead, touch it. It won't bite," said Jin as he petted it. Kenji slowly got the nerve to pat the baby duck on the head and feed it breadcrumbs. "It's so cute. I hope panda doesn't get jealous," said Kenjiro as he saw in the distance panda eating bamboo grass. "I don't think she will, I remember me and grandma used to do this all the time," said Jin. "Really? Cool," said Kenji still throwing some bread to the ducks. "Awww.they're going away," said Kenji as the baby duck enter the lake and swam towards a bigger duck. "Don't worry they'll come back another day. Well, let's get cleaned up. Your mom is making some pork dumplings today. I know they're your favorite," said Jin. "YES!" said Kenji as he ran towards a waterfall.  
  
Jin was looking at the sun as it was about to set. Was he there THAT long? Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Hey handsome. Whatcha doin?" said Xiaoyu. "Nothing.just remembering when me and Kenji used to feed the ducks. I don't know why I'm thinking about this now. I just feel.so ashamed of what I've done. Kenjiro is now somewhere probably killing people just for sport maybe. I'm such a terrible father," said Jin looking down. "Of course not. The man that Kenji is now is Masada Kintamura's fault. It was never your fault. It was just a situation you couldn't control. You were hurt when they shot you and they seized the opportunity to kidnapped Kenji. Oh Jin never think that way. You're a great father," said Xiaoyu hugging him. "I don't feel that way. All my life, everything I've ever loved came out so horribly wrong. And I feel.its just me. I come from a curse family. Only light side was.my mother.and you and.well, it was Kenji. But now I'm disgusted how he was the last time I saw him. He wanted to kill me. And in some way.I wish he had killed me. To end this curse," said Jin.  
  
"Don't you believe that. When your mother protected you from Ogre. She did it for a reason. She loved you, so don't let her sacrifice be in vain. I love you, even when you were gone all those years. You'll always have me Kazama Jin, you're a blessing.to me at least," said Xiaoyu as she touched Jin's cheek. Jin then touched Xiaoyu's hand and gave it a soft kiss on the palm as they both looked at the sunset.  
  
Both Xiaoyu and Jin returned to there home, there arms around each other's waist. Xiaoyu then saw an envelope at the foot of the door. She read it and looked up in shocked. "Jin.your Uncle Lee.he suffered a stroke," said Xiaoyu. "What.is he okay?" said Jin. "I don't know. He's in the hospital. I think we should go visit him to see if he is okay," said Xiaoyu. Jin then nodded and dressed to his street clothes.  
  
A few hours later they arrived at the Tokyo based hospital. Xiaoyu and Jin walked towards the room Lee was held in. Jin took one look at Lee and was saddened to see the charismatic Lee whittle to a bed with a chalkboard on his lap sleeping. "Maybe we should visit later," said Jin looking away not standing to see his poor Uncle Lee in this position. Lee then woke up from Jin's voice and made a slurring sound. "Lee," said Xiaoyu as she held his hand. Lee then squeezed Xiaoyu's hand as he looked at Jin. Jin then turned around slowly, not wanting to look at his Uncle this way. "How are you doing Lee?" said Xiaoyu. Lee then began writing on the small chalkboard and wrote "Never been better but the food here sucks". Xiaoyu then did a small laugh. Jin couldn't bring himself to laugh. Lee then touched Jin's forearm. Jin then looked down as Lee wrote again. "Am I that ugly? Is my hair okay?" Jin then smiled a little. Even in the most dire situations, Lee always shed a little light.  
  
Lee then wrote: "How are you two been doing?" "Well, we're fine.until now. Oh Lee, we were so worried about you when we got the news. How did this happen and where?" said Xiaoyu. Lee wrote: "I have to tell you two something. Someone did this to me," "Who was it?" asked Jin for the first time communicating since he saw Lee. Lee's hands was shaking at the memory of Ken plunging the syringe into his neck making him have a seizure a bit then to the stroke. Lee was so distraught he couldn't calm himself down and started squirming in his bed. "Nurse.NURSE!" shouted Xiaoyu. The nurse then came and told Xiaoyu and Jin she had to sedate him, he was under sudden stress. Both Xiaoyu and Jin exited the hospital. "Whoever did this is probably someone Lee knows. He would never be this distraught about a person," said Jin. "Jin he just went through a stroke. People like that are very sensitive," said Xiaoyu. "When he calms down I'll see him again. Whoever did this.I want to know what reason they did it for," said Jin looking at the distance where the Mishima Zaibatsu skyscraper shot into the sky.  
  
Back in Arizona Michelle was tending to Bernardine's bruises. Suddenly Julia came into the house. "OH MY GOD! Bernardine.mother what happened? WHAT HAPPENED!" said a hysterical Julia. "Calm down Julia. Someone I believe from the Mishima Empire came. They wanted the Toshin medallion. I had no choice but to give it to them. They were going to shoot Bernardine. I was so scared for both our lives," cried Michelle as Julia hugged her mother. "Mother, but the Mishima Financial Empire doesn't exist. Lee Chaoloan took over it years ago," said Julia brushing off a lock of her daughter's hair. "I don't know how they reassembled back. But if they came for the medallion, God knows what's going to happen next," said Michelle. There was a loud screech of tire tracks that came to a halt outside. Hwoarang then entered the house with a cigarette in his mouth. "Oh no.Hwo. If he see's this he'll go after them. What do I do." said Julia. "Fuck, no beer in this house. JULIA!" shouted Hwoarang as he ascended the stairs. Julia tried to prevent him from entering Bernardine's room. "Julia get out of my fucking way ok. MOVE!" said Hwo as he pushed Julia aside and enter his daughter's room. The cigarette on his lips literally dropped out of his mouth. "What the fuck happened? What the fuck is going on? Who did this?" said Hwoarang throwing out questions in machine gun fashion.  
  
"Hwo calm down," said Julia. "Calm down? Calm my ass. Who did this to my daughter.well.HELLO! Am I fucking talking to a wall. Who the fuck did this?" said Hwoarang. "The Mishima Zaibatsu. Some young man with white hair barge into the house asking for the Toshin Medallion," said Michelle. "There is no Mishima Zaibatsu. Didn't that fruit Lee Chaoloan took over?" said Hwoarang. "Yes.but I don't know what's going on. Who really are these people," said Michelle. "Whoever it is they're fucking going to regret messing with my daughter," said Hwoarang as he went downstairs towards his bike. "Where are you going?" asked Julia. "To Tokyo to see what the hell is going on there. Whoever did this.they're dead.literally," said Hwoarang as he rode his motorbike away from the house. "Hwo! HWO!" shouted Julia. May God be with you my love. Be safe, though Julia sadly 


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy II: Bloodlines  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kenjiro was holding the sacred medallion Michelle Chang has protected all her life. He couldn't believe this is the key to control Toshin, but he knew that the medallion was much more then a control mechanism. If it can control a powerful creature as the God of Fight.why not a damned soul with a powerful creature festering inside him, thought Ken with a mischievous grin. "I say that medallion has great craftsmanship that you're so enthralled by it. What's so special about it?" asked Sasuke hidden in the shadows. "What's not so special about it? This is the key to control not only the Devil whose infesting those two idiots' souls, but also a powerful offensive and defensive weapon against them. I'll control or either destroy both Kazuya and Jin at my will," said Ken. "So I see you didn't brought Kazuya out of his frozen grave for nothing.You intend to use and dispose of him. Ken it has been done before. Heihachi always wanted to control the devil within his son for his own will. He failed. What's makes you so special?" said Sasuke.  
  
" What makes me so special? What makes me so SPECIAL? Sasuke has Red Scorpion been paying you with crack. What Heihachi failed is that he didn't have ME. My superior knowledge of science and also of both Masada's Xiaoyu's, Jin's and that bitch of a spectral mother of his, Jun's style. That's what so special about me. I know all they're weaknesses, all there strengths. Tell you the truth Jin's strength is his weakness. I can't believe he has such a deep connection though with his dearly departed mother. Fucking bitch she relinquish my psychic gift. After I'm done with this I'll go to Haiti to visit a Voodoo Haitian Priest in the occult lore to send her soul to damnation along with her fucking son and oh so lovesick pathetic lover Kazuya. Hey! I 'm doing them a favor, he wants so badly to be in a normal family. What better place then an all eternity family barbecue in Purgatory," said Ken putting his hands behind his head as he leaned onto the bedframe.  
  
"Ahhh! You forget Ken.you are also of that beloved family. Years ago Jin tried to annihilate the Mishima bloodline.he didn't have it in him to murder and gave his father a chance," said Sasuke. "Jeez, Sasuke don't you have any life at all besides researching the Mishima-Kazama relations? Are you that bored with Red Scorpion? Anyway, but why stop with the Mishima's when also the Kazama's are related to them as well.thanx to dear ole Daddy. Gosh, sometimes I feel so sorry for him that he was conceived by a rapist and a tree hugger.oh well sympathy over," said Ken. "I doubt Kazuya in some way will go that easily," said Sasuke crossing his arms. "Yes.he is quite a problem. He's too.uncontrollable. But I'll study him like a children's pop- up book. He's no problem. As long as he teaches me that damn style.that's the only fucking thing Jin never taught me, Mishima Style Advanced Karate. Even right now I would hesitate to make a move against Kazuya and Jin, damn them both to Hades," said Ken as he threw a porcelain vase against the wall. Sasuke didn't finch but glanced down at the once expensive vase.  
  
"Mom I'm telling you I'm alright," said Bernardine putting her dark blue glittery lipstick. "Honey, you just overcame an attack from some madman. And now that your father is probably on his way to Tokyo to confront God knows who. I don't know.I just want my family safe," said Julia touching Bernardine's magenta red hair. "We are mom. Dad can handle himself and anyone. And I gave that guy a good ass whupping also. He won't be coming back to these neck of the woods anytime soon," said Bernardine. Julia just signed. She grew worried every minute not hearing from Hwo. If he was dead or alive or gravely injured, Julia knew what she had to do. "Anyway, I want you to stay with grandma for awhile. She was a bit shaken by the ordeal. Please take care of her while I'm away," said Julia. "What? Where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to go look for dad. You know he hates when you follow him," said Bernardine. "I know but you know how your father is.he goes on a rage spree. I'm going to start packing," Julia said as she headed to her room  
  
A few minutes later Julia ordered her plane ticket through the phone as Bernardine drove Michelle's Jeep to the Phoenix airport. "See you in a few days honey. Take care," said Julia as she gave Bernardine a kiss on the cheek. Later on, Michelle and Bernardine were watching TV and suddenly a Pay-Per-View boxing advertisement was on:  
  
"Tonight Live from the Tokyo Dome: Steve Fox, reigning Boxing Middleweight Champion of the world will be fighting tonight. Tonight on Showtime"  
  
Oh no! That guy again. I remembered he always used to hang around a lot with my mom in the last tournament. I eavesdropped one time in an argument between my parents that Steve and my mom, Julia were deeply in love in the past. He's such a geek anyway, my dad can kill him with one swift kick to the chest, thought Bernardine sipping her vanilla milkshake.  
  
A few hours later Julia arrived at the Tokyo International Airport. She was waiting for her luggage to come out of the luggage carousal. Suddenly she saw a crowd near the opening Gate of a plane with camera's flashing and reporters everywhere.  
  
"Champ how are you for the fight tonight for your Middleweight world title?" asked one Reporter. "I feel good. With all the great training over there in London for half a year. I think I'm at my best," said Steve with bodyguards around him. "And how are things with you and your mother, the infamous assassin Nina Williams?" asked a female reporter. "We're doing great thanx.Oh and its former assassin" said Steve with a smile. His mother visits him once in awhile, and sometimes even stays in the same hotel building when he's touring or is an announcer at big boxing events.  
  
Julia then saw the golden blonde locks of Steve Fox. She couldn't help but stare, he suddenly looked her way and she quickly put her head down. Why am I acting like this? This is too much of a coincidence of Steve and I being here at the same time.especially in the same country. I'm here for Hwo.am I? Thought Julia unsure about even staying right now and just ordering a plane ticket back to Arizona.  
  
Steve then noticed a shapely girl standing near the luggage carousal. He focused a little bit and realized it was his beloved Julia Chang. How could she be here? What is she here for? Is it.did she hear that I was fighting in Tokyo and that she came for me? Thought Steve hoping that Julia will be with him together again. He longed those sweet days years ago when they were in the tournament. Before she ever got with Hwoarang and had Bernardine. He never felt so happy and complete at that time in his entire life.besides having a true mother-son relationship with him mom. But when Nina denied him, Julia was there to comfort him and made him feel more love and accepted.  
  
Steve went to come up to her, but with the crowd of reporters around him, he couldn't reach her in time before she grabbed her luggage and hailed a cab. I know we'll meet again very soon Julia, this isn't a coincidence its fate, thought Steve as he headed towards him limousine.  
  
Hwoarang was riding his motorcycle at top speed. His magenta hair billowing in the wind with his goggles on. He stopped in front a grocery store as he hopped out of his motorcycle to buy a pack of cigarettes. As he purchased his cigarettes the clerk had a small television on with the news showing.  
  
"Chaoloan Lee is still in the hospital suffering from a stroke a few days ago. No word on who is now controlling Chaoloan Enterprises or who will be the acting CEO,"  
  
Hwoarang perked an eyebrow. Hmm.who would want to harm Lee? Only enemies he had were Heihachi and Kazuya, and they were never found from the fiasco from years ago. Hmm.if anyone knows about Lee's enemies I only know of one person. That freaking pussy Kazama Jin. Seems like old times again my friend, thought Hwoarang as he lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Here it took me all night to write this garbage. Memorize it for tomorrow's press conference," said Ken as he threw a couple of papers in front of Kazuya. Kazuya was drinking his Red wine savoring every taste of it. He has tasted good wine in so long. Kazuya just glanced at it uncaringly and just looked across at the Tokyo skyline. "I do my own speeches," he said shaking the wine glass a bit. "Tough do this one," said Ken annoyingly quick. Kazuya narrowed his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at Ken. Ken then stood besides him and look down at the altitude they were at. They were in an exclusive penthouse way up in a skyscraper. No one knew yet that Kazuya was still alive and brooding as ever. "Wow this must bring back some old memories from your joyful childhood. Don't you ever want to relive those and just.jump for the rush of the wind going through you hair. And for the just plain rush in your blood," said Ken looking down at the big window they were looking through. "Why don't you relive them for me and see how wonderful it is since you're curious about it. I'm sure I'll get a kick or two out of it," Kazuya replied as he continued sipping his wine.  
  
"You know for once.I think I might enjoy that," said Ken as he grabbed a chair and threw it at the huge window shattering it. It sent wind rushing into the room. "Oh please, is this one of your attention getters now. You grow more boring and predictable every minute," said Kazuya not fazed at looking down at the street far below them with the wine glass still in his grasps. Ken closed his eyes as he felt the rush of the wind surround his body and go threw his hair, blasting his face with force. "Hey let's see if I become God if I survive this one," said Ken. "Never know until you try it," said Kazuya uninterested. Ken then looked down as he look ahead of him and stepped ahead as he fell. Kazuya then finished his wine as he felt someone grabbed his ankle, not pulling it for leverage, but more like holding to scare him-which Kazuya didn't even flinch at the thought of falling cause he knew his devil powers would come into fruition-- he looked down and saw Ken standing on the window washers ledge looking up with a sly smile. Kazuya then sighed and softly said "Pity.I was hoping for some entertainment"  
  
"Where the hell does this loser live at?" mumbled Hwoarang as he was flipping through the Yakushima forests map. He remembered he looked through Julia's drawer and seeing directions where Xiaoyu Ling lived, which only led to Jin himself. "It's like I'm in a Yogie Bear episode," said Hwo as he revved up his motorcycle engine towards a small house.  
  
Jin was doing his nightly prayers in front of a Buddhists statue until he heard a loud sound coming from outside. Xiaoyu was startled as she washed dishes and they crashed to the floor. Jin opened the front door and coughed a little at the cloud of dust. He squinted his eyes as he saw Hwoarang smoking a cigarette as he took off his goggles. "Hwoarang, what are you doing here? And how do you know where I lived?" asked Jin a bit surprised by the Blood Talons appearance. "Easy, just find the most boring part of all Japan and go there and here you are plain as ever. Hmm.what's cooking?" Hwoarang said as he sniffed the aroma of food coming from inside the house.  
  
Later on Hwoarang was literally stuffing his mouth with food explaining his situation about what happened in Arizona with Michelle and his daughter Bernardine. "So you saying the Tekken Force barged into Michelle's home and took the Toshin medallion?" said Jin looking at Hwo across from him. "Yeah," said Hwoarang as he ripped the skin of a chicken wing with his teeth and chewing it loudly. "I knew it. I knew the Mishima Zaibatsu had something to do with Lee's stroke and now this robbery of that.medallion," said Jin not believing his life was again coming into total chaos once again and especially the Toshin medallion, the alien who killed his mother. It just sent memories of his mother flooding his mind again. "Man that's pretty fuck up what happen to your Uncle. I'm not a big fan of the fruit basket myself but.man.I would never wish that even on you Jin," Hwoarang said as he grabbed a bowl of salad and tossing it onto his already full plate.  
  
"Hmm.whoever did this they're planning on something big. I just.feel it in the air. And unfortunately my Uncle was caught in the crossfire without even knowing it," said Jin sadden at just thinking about his Uncle Lee in the hospital. "Hey.why don't you use those Miss Cleo psychic powers you have and go Professor X on whoever did this," said Hwoarang as he burped. Xiaoyu just shook her head at Hwo's disgusting table manners. "Um.I don't think I have that kind of psychic ability," said Jin. "Oh.well.whoever did this.I'll just kill em. Solves everything, everyone lives happily ever after," said Hwoarang as he took out a flask and gulped it down. "Hwo that's not going to solve anything. I want to know who did this.I have this nagging feeling that it's." said Jin touching his forehead with his fingertips. "Who? Whoever did this I don't care if he or she is the Dali Lama. No one messes with my daughter," said Hwoarang trying to reach another bowl. "No.it's.I don't know. I'm going to the Mishima Financial Building tomorrow to see whose running the place in Lee's absence," said Jin brushing a tendril off his eyes. "Well, I'm mad as hell even more so then you," said Hwoarang as he was about to take a chicken leg about the same time Jin was. Hwoarang tugged the chicken leg away as he laughed. "Is it always a competition with you?" Jin said shaking his head. "With you? Always! And I'm a guest damnit, treat me with respect," said Hwo putting a spoonful of rice into his mouth "Hmmpgdh." said Hwo. "What?." asked Jin confused. With his mouth full Hwoarang replied "Can you please pass the peas" Jin just rolled his eyes as he slid the bowl to Hwo who had an overwhelming appetite for such a slim guy.  
  
Ken was sitting on the couch watching the huge HDTV on the wall awaiting Kazuya's surprise premiere to the public. ""21 Jumpstreet rerun wasn't on. I think this might be interesting," said Ken. Suddenly there were gasps everywhere in the press conference room of the Zaibatsu as Kazuya walked up to the podium. Flashes were flashing everywhere almost blinding the viewers at home. "I will make this short and brief. My brother Chaoloan Lee as you know suffered a stroke a few days ago. And since he is no longer capable of running this company, I will now take over once again the Mishima Financial Empire as the present CEO," said Kazuya without the need of the speech Ken wrote for him. Ken then lip-synched everything Kazuya spoke.  
  
Lee was in his hospital room looking at his brother on the afternoon news. He knew Kenjiro was using Kazuya for some sick game. Lee then tightened his fists hating that he was helpless now.but he had Xiaoyu and Jin as his strength.for now.  
  
Ken then shut off the television, as he knew his ninja friend Sasuke was behind him. "Why let him have all the power and resources of the Mishima Empire again? Don't you think that's a big mistake?" asked Sasuke. "He's only CEO by title. I will be the true power behind the throne. He's just a puppet," said Ken. "Some surprising tourists came onto our shores. This will peak your interests," said Sasuke as he handed Ken a file. "I found out Hwoarang enter Tokyo late last night. Last where my sources saw him was getting to a boat to Yakushima," sais Sasuke. "To asked my father who he knew from the Mishima Zaibatsu would go take Michelle's medallion and do that to his bitch of a daughter. Who I might say is very good at his style, even more so then himself," said Ken. Sasuke handed Ken another file. "Not too far behind is Julia Chang. And also, I doubt Hwoarang will be much trouble to you. Steve Fox is scheduled to fight tonight at the Tokyo Dome. I'm sure Julia and Hwoarang will cross path along with Steve Fox knowing how much interesting history Julia Chang and Steve Fox have.that might make Hwoarang lose focus on the real agenda," said Sasuke. "I doubt it. Hwoarang might not be the bumbling fool everyone takes him as, he is sometimes very clever. He went to my.UGH! How can I say it.my biological father for assistance. Though he won't dare admit that out loud to Jin. Hwo has a huge pride that rival only his ego and arrogance," said Ken tossing the files onto the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprise if another person from my huge hit lists springs up. I'm sure you know much about him Sasuke. You once were going to be in the Manji Clan until Red Scorpion offer you a better deal," said Ken thinking about the Manji Clan Ninja Leader Yoshimitsu. "Yes, I heard you are rivals," Sasuke replied. "I guess you can say that. I'm sure my mother Xiaoyu will contact him soon just to keep up if he's heard anything from her dear old son. Oooh! It's a pity I have to kill her. But I have to, only wait to hurt Jin is to hurt the one's he love. If hating him can't drive him to insanity, then let's see how much love stings," said Ken holding a picture of Xiaoyu. "I know you have something bigger planned then just using Kazuya. What is it?" asked Sasuke. "Oh I'm not so bad. I will cure Kazuya and Jin.even if I have to purge there own blood from there vein's," said Ken.  
  
Xiaoyu and Jin arrived at noon to Lee's hospital bed once again. Lee seemed calmer and alive when last they saw him. Before Xiaoyu could get into Lee's hospital room Jin took her to the side. "Xiaoyu I'm going to the Mishima Financial Building to see what's going on. Stay here with Lee alright?" said Jin speaking softly. "Ok.be careful though," said Xiaoyu as she gave Jin a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Xiaoyu then touched Lee's hand as Lee wrote down on his chalkboard: "Where's Jin?" Xiaoyu replied by saying "Jin is outside to take a breather. He doesn't like seeing you this way too much," Xiaoyu then patted Lee's hand. Lee nodded, he understood that his nephew has seen much suffering in his still youthful life.  
  
A few minutes later Jin was in front of the Mishima Financial Empire building. It shot into the sky almost tearing into it. Jin wore his hooded jacket hoping no one recognized him. Lee gave him long ago a special security pass in that allowed him not to be stopped by security. Jin entered the ornate looking elevator as he took out a key and inserted it into a special keyhole. The elevator then passed every floor without stopping. Jin got out as he saw the double mahogany wood slided doors in front of him. He took a deep breath as he walked forward and the door's slid open to the dark color room overlooking the vast city. Someone was sitting on the CEO's leather swivel chair. Jin couldn't see who it was, the person had the chair's back facing him. "Hello? Excuse me." said Jin walking slowly forward towards the desk. "I'd just knew you would come son," said Kazuya as he turned his leather swivel chair to face Jin. Jin was in shock. His father, alive.not in cryosleep like he put him in years ago.  
  
Lee was writing something down on the chalkboard, trying very hard to make it understandable. "Lee, what's going on?" asked Xiaoyu puzzled. Lee then wrote: Kenjiro did this to me. It was him. He now has power over the Mishima Zaibatsu and resurrected my brother. But he's using Kazuya as a pawn to get to both you and Jin. Xiaoyu then gasped.her heart was beating quickly. Questions flooding her mind if Jin was alright. She had to do something.  
  
"Kaz.Kazuya.How? Who?" said Jin not knowing where to start. "How? Someone de-iced me. Who? Well, seems like we have a cousin we never knew about Jin," said Kazuya raising his chin up. "Cousin.who?" asked Jin not believing his father was in front of him, but not only that, looking youthful as ever, they almost would be mistaken for brothers then father and son. "That would be me. Hello, you're my cousin's Kazuya's son. Great fashion sense I might say," said Ken walking out of the shadows of the large room. Jin then gasped. "Ken.Kenjiro.is that you?" said Jin not believing how different Kenjiro looked the last time he seen him years ago. "You have met before?" Kazuya said with a puzzled look. "Why yes, we have, we're mostly one of the same you can say," said Ken going more into the light. Jin just couldn't help but stare at him, it was hard concentrating on anything else.even Kazuya.except looking at his maniacal son once again. "Yes I was shocked as you are that there are more Mishima's roaming the earth. A cousin, who would've believe it," said Kazuya pressing his fingertips together. "Cousin? He's not your cousin.nor mines. He's your grandson, my son," Jin said softly. "Your.what? Son? How long have I been in cryosleep? Who the hell are you, you damn maniac?" said Kazuya as he stood up and looked at Ken.  
  
"Well, what I am I will explain later. But let's just say this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," replied Ken with a sinister smile on his lips. 


End file.
